ltradiofandomcom-20200213-history
KGIL
KGIL (1260AM) is a talk-formatted radio station located in Los Angeles, California. The station is owned by Saul Levine's Mount Wilson Broadcasters. On November 27, 2007, KGIL started simulcasting on Tijuana-based 540AM (XESURF) in the San Diego market. Progressive talk programming The station airs a wide mix of different types of talk programming, including shows from well-known local liberal talker Michael Jackson. The station recently started carrying The Ed Schultz Show, after it had been dropped by KTLK. KGIL also carries Alan Colmes. History The station now known as KGIL signed on in 1947 airing a big band music format. KGIL aired other formats including talk until 1993. From 1993 to 1995, it had the call letters KJQI, playing Adult Standards music. In 1995, it became K-NEWS, simulcasting with XESURF (then with call letters XETIN) and now-defunct KNNZ in Costa Mesa. K-NEWS was an all-news radio service with content from the Associated Press and local announcers Peter Arbogast, Jim Roope, and H.K. Malay. K-NEWS was also the home of the Los Angeles Clippers and had an unprecedented 8 traffic reports an hour, causing competitors KNX and KFWB to add more traffic reports to its lineup. In 1997, the station reverted to the KGIL call letters and hosted an all-Beatles lineup for seven months.1 The station then switched to Music of Your Life2 before going to a mainstream jazz format, with the call letters KJAZ, in 2000. Then, in 2002, it took on the call letters KSUR and began broadcasting an adult standards format, changing its call letters to KKGO in 2005.3 On December 1, 2006, KKGO changed to a country music format, filling the void left behind when KZLA became rhythmic adult contemporary as KMVN earlier in 2006. On February 26, 2007, KKGO swapped callsigns and formats with FM sister station KMZT, moving the country music format to 105.1 FM, and the Classical format known as "K-Mozart" to 1260 AM and to a new HD channel at 105.1 HD2. On October 29, 2007, KMZT changed its calls back to KGIL and flipped formats from classical to talk radio, while the "K-Mozart" classical music format continues to air on KKGO's HD2 subchannel.4 KGIL also runs a full-time standards station on 105.1 HD3, in addition to the weekend programming. Other programming KGIL airs California Golden Bears football and airs Los Angeles Clippers and Los Angeles Kings games when their respective flagship stations (KSPN and KTLK) cannot do so. According to the station's website, KGIL also planned to add NASCAR racing as the local radio affiliate at some point, but the 2008 Daytona 500 did not air on either this station or on XESURF, which had aired the races the previous two years. Instead, this station's owner has opted to carry the races on a HD radio subchannel of KKGO. It is unknown if the races have been picked up by another station in San Diego. Also, neither station aired the Bears' game against Air Force in the Armed Forces Bowl on December 31, 2007, instead airing Jackson's and Pinsky's shows as scheduled. The game could be heard on the respective ESPN Radio affiliates, KSPN and XESPN, through a network broadcast. External links * 1260.am Category:Radio stations